Chilhood's Winks
by Yumipon
Summary: La niñez es una etapa maravillosa que, inevitablemente, define nuestra personalidad. Incluso cuando creemos que ya la hemos superado, la vida nos puede sorprender. —Fic participante de la actividad "¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños!" del foro "¡Siéntate!".
1. El espíritu perro del bosque

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa de la actividad "¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!" del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

— _**Childhood's Winks —**_

* * *

— _I —_

— _El espíritu perro del bosque —_

* * *

Las risas de los niños se mezclaban con el trinar de las aves mientras los cálidos rayos del sol aún regalaban algo de luz y calor en el patio del Palacio. Las madres, nodrizas y niñeras llamaban presurosas a sus pequeños, pues debían entrar a la seguridad de sus hogares antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo y la noche cayera oscura e imponente.

Como todas las demás madres, la Princesa del palacio llamaba a su pequeño hijo, con gestos y una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios. El niño se acercó corriendo a ella, su cabello plateado ondeando tras de sí mientras sus extrañas orejas de perro se movían al escuchar su dulce voz. Dejó que ella lo cargara en brazos mientras ingresaba en el salón donde tenía preparado el material con que lo entretendría hasta que fuese hora de ir a dormir.

— ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy, mami? — Preguntó con curiosidad, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y mirando extrañado los implementos que había sobre la mesa.

— Hoy, pequeño InuYasha, te enseñaré a escribir tu nombre — contestó ella, su sonrisa aún más radiante y los ojos despidiendo con fuerza el cariño que sentía por su hijo.

— ¿Mi nombre? ¿Como el tuyo, que está escrito fuera de tu cuarto?

La joven princesa asintió y ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa, Izayoi pasándole lo necesario para que él comenzara a ejercitar los trazos, para luego guiarlo en las líneas, mostrándole las curvas y signos que representaban cada una de las sílabas de su nombre. El pequeño seguía sus instrucciones, aunque torpemente podía copiar los diseños, pero se esforzaba en hacerlo. Su madre le enseñaba con paciencia, hasta que el pequeño logró por fin escribir su nombre sin errores.

— ¡Fantástico, InuYasha! Ha quedado hermoso — lo felicitó, mirando con alegría el trabajo realizado por su pequeño.

— ¿Tú crees, mamá?

— Claro que sí. ¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre? — La pregunta fue respondida con un movimiento negativo, Izayoi sonrió melancólica antes de contar la historia. — Es una de las cosas que te heredó tu padre… Él me pidió que te llamara así. "Inu" significa "perro", que es el linaje de dónde vienes, por parte de tu padre, ya que él era un poderoso Inu-daiyōkai… y "Yasha" quiere decir "espíritu del bosque".

— Entonces… ¿soy el espíritu perro del bosque? — El pequeño arrugó las cejas, intentando encontrarle sentido al significado de su nombre. — Eso no suena muy bien.

Su madre soltó una risita, acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño y negando con un gesto, provocando que él simplemente arrugara más su semblante y se enfurruñara.

— Algún día, pequeño InuYasha, entenderás que tu padre vio un gran futuro en ti y por eso, escogió un nombre tan poderoso. Quizá ahora no lo parezca, pero tiene un gran significado.

Aunque su nombre seguía sin parecerla la gran cosa, el infante asintió aún confundido, antes de voltear la cabeza y mirar en dirección a la puerta que daba al exterior, los rayos del sol habían desaparecido y la oscuridad ya comenzaba a reinar en el lugar. Sintió esa extraña sensación de una brisa fría atravesarlo desde los pies hasta la cabeza y, de pronto, los brazos de su madre lo rodearon, estrechándolo en un abrazo protector, como si _supiera_ que él sentía frío en esos momentos y _entendiera_ que necesitaba su compañía, aunque no lo dijera. Se dejó abrazar, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre y viendo como en esos momentos, su cabello ya no se distinguía del de ella, porque ambos tenían ahora el mismo color. Cerró los ojos, sintió su respiración e intentó escuchar sus latidos, calmándose del repentino miedo que sentía cada noche de luna nueva, al poder escucharlo en su pecho.

— Mamá… ¿por qué no puedo ser así todos los días?

— Porque eres diferente. Naciste para ser alguien especial, InuYasha. Nunca te lamentes de lo que eres, mi pequeño… y nunca temas mostrar el maravilloso corazón que posees.

El pequeño sonrió, abrazando de vuelta a su madre y asintiendo con un gesto. Sabía que no era igual a los otros niños, pero también conocía las grandes hazañas y lo poderoso que había sido su padre y sentía el amor inmenso y profundo que tenía su madre por él. Y no necesitaba nada más, su corazón se sentía pleno así, sin importar lo que los otros adultos dijeran. Él era feliz con lo que la vida le había dado hasta ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 1:** Los protagonistas como niños._

 _ **Palabras:** 741, sin incluir disclaimer ni título_

* * *

 _ **Y** como ven, no puedo decirle que NO a las sexy actividades del foro. Esta vez le toca a los niños, porque ya era hora de que alguien pensara en ellos.  
_

 _ **B** ueno, si les interesa la actividad, pasen por el foro ( **sexy-link en mi perfil** ), pueden animarse a este o muchos otros retos que tenemos en el barco. Si les gustó el corto, ¿dejarían **un review** con su apreciación? Son gratis y nos ayudan a crecer como fickers._

 _ **D** esde ya, agradezco su lectura, nos leemos en el próximo, o ya saben, por ahí :)_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _Por la campaña "Con Voz y Voto": porque leer y/o agregar a follows/favs sin dejar reviews, es como manosearme una nalga y salir corriendo._**


	2. Protección contra el mal

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante de la actividad "¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!" del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

— _**Childhood's Winks —**_

* * *

— _II —_

— _Protección contra el mal —_

* * *

— ¡ACORRÁLENLO! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!

El grito enérgico que dio la orden logró escucharse aún sobre el estruendo de la batalla. La verdad, llevaban un buen rato intentando causarle algún daño considerable al yōkai, pero la criatura era veloz y astuta, por lo que se anticipaba a sus movimientos sin dificultad. Eso no le gustaba para nada al líder del grupo que tenía como misión exterminarlo, porque ya había tenido que sacar del equipo a un par de sus mejores hombres debido a las heridas causadas por el demonio.

Un estridor ensordecedor volvió a inundar el cielo, el chillido del adversario preparándose para lanzar veneno mientras se alejaba de ellos volando. Nuevamente, había evadido el ataque directo y ahora se disponía a contraatacar.

El capitán de los exterminadores maldijo por lo bajo, tomando a su pequeña hija en brazos y evitando el golpe que iba dirigido en esa dirección.

Miró a la niña y notó el gesto calculador y seguro en sus ojos castaños en tanto observaba la situación. Si bien llevaba entrenando años para ser una exterminadora, al principio él sólo lo había tomado como un juego, dándole ejercicios simples para entretenerla mientras los demás entrenaban de verdad. Pero con el tiempo, y más rápido que cualquiera, había demostrado más habilidades y destreza de las que hubiese imaginado. Había exigido más dificultad, incluso le había dicho que _de verdad_ sería una Exterminadora y que sería _la mejor_. No pudo negarse a sus exigencias y pronto comenzó a entrenarla de verdad, confeccionando un arma única para ella, que sería la _primera exterminadora mujer_. Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo y aún lo cuestionaban cuando decidía que ella los acompañara en misiones verdaderas, para que aprendiera cómo era realmente su labor. Quizá lo había hecho con la intención oculta de que ella recapacitara al ver los peligros en primera persona; sin embargo, no lo estaba logrando y pudo darse cuenta de ello al ver ese brillo decidido en su mirada.

— Hiraikotsu puede alcanzarlo — murmuró, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al yōkai que seguía evitando los ataques de sus compañeros unos metros más allá.

— ¿Estás loca? No te traje para que participaras de la batalla, Sango. Tu misión ahora es observar, aún no estás lista.

La dejó junto a los heridos, indicándole que debía cuidarlos, y luego se apresuró a acercarse a sus compañeros, pensando en algún plan de ataque. Su hija tenía apenas 10 años y quizá la hubiese dejado participar si el yōkai fuese como le habían descrito: una oruga gigante que se comía los cultivos de los alrededores. Pero al llegar, se habían encontrado con que la oruga había hecho su metamorfosis y ahora era una especie de polilla enorme que lanzaba esporas de veneno con sus alas. Era un enemigo totalmente distinto y por eso, no iba a arriesgarse con su hija.

Claro, él no lo haría. No contaba con que ella era más temeraria e independiente de lo que suponía.

— ¡HIRAIKOTSU!

Su corazón se paralizó para luego acelerarse al escuchar su voz enérgica y ver el búmeran de hueso atravesar el aire, directo y veloz hacia la criatura, sorprendiéndola. El primer golpe le hirió una de las alas, provocando que su vuelvo fuese inestable; a continuación, el arma dio el giro de regreso y, para sorpresa de todos, atravesó al yōkai justo en medio de su cuerpo, partiéndolo por la mitad, y terminando el trayecto hasta las manos de su portadora.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, los exterminadores reaccionaron ante el hecho de que el demonio había sido destruido y comenzaron a celebrar, dirigiéndose hasta el cuerpo inmóvil para evaluar si había algo que les fuese de utilidad. Todos la felicitaban y le agradecían la ayuda, pero Sango no lograba terminar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Su intención había sido debilitar al yōkai, inmovilizarlo para que los demás pudiesen acabar con él. No creyó posible que su arma, que _sus manos_ fuesen capaces de destruirlo.

Ella había asesinado a un yōkai. Había quitado una vida.

Miró su arma y luego sus manos, con detenimiento y algo de miedo. ¿Era capaz de matar…? Su intención nunca había sido esa, ella quería cuidar a los demás, proteger a los indefensos, salvarlos de los monstruos… No tenía como propósito acabar con una existencia. Nunca fue su intención matar…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sango?

Levantó la vista, intentando negar con un gesto, restándole importancia… pero su padre podía leerla fácilmente. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano en su pequeño hombro, reconfortándola mientras miraban el cielo estrellado. Había transcurrido toda la tarde ensimismada y sin lograr darle sentido a lo que había hecho, al haber exterminado a un demonio.

— Hija, cuando yo exterminé a mi primer demonio, tenía 12 años. Fue un ciempiés, mis compañeros lo tenían inmovilizado y mi padre me permitió darle el golpe final. Fue muy distinto a lo que tú hiciste ahora, pero incluso así, tuve pesadillas por días. Ser Exterminador no es sólo saber pelear y defender a los tuyos. Significa que eres capaz de acabar con los seres malignos, porque tienes en tus manos la fuerza y la habilidad para matarlos.

— P-Pero yo no quiero ser una asesina…

— Eso no te convierte en una asesina. Como Exterminadora, protegerás a los demás acabando con las amenazas. Pero también aprenderás a distinguir cuándo las criaturas sobrenaturales son tus enemigos y cuándo no. Y saber en qué momento debes lanzar tu arma, como hoy, te convierte en una gran Exterminadora.

Sango asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje. Podía quitar una vida con sus manos, aprendería a acabar con todas las amenazas posibles, pero ella decidiría cómo utilizar esas habilidades. Porque desde ese día, dejaría de ser la _pequeña Sango_ y se convertiría en _Sango, la Exterminadora._

* * *

 ** _Prompt 3:_** _Situaciones o cosas que pasaron que hicieron que el protagonista se diera cuenta de que ya no era (o no podía seguir siendo) un niño._

 ** _Palabras_** _: 957, sin incluir disclaimer ni título._

* * *

 _ **¡V** engo con la segunda entrega! Justo en el plazo xd y esta vez es con Sango, porque siento que para ella el darse cuenta de que podía quitar una vida con sus manos, debe haber marcado el verdadero comienzo de su carrera como Exterminadora. Además de que debe haber sido consciente de que, si era capaz de asesinar a un demonio, también podría hacerlo fácilmente con un humano y eso podría asustar a cualquiera. Pero bueno, ella es amor (L)  
_

 _ **E** l título del capítulo es una de las propiedades del coral, que es el significado del nombre de Sango. De hecho, el coral es uno de los 7 grandes tesoros del budismo._

 _ **E** n fin, muchas gracias a los que leen, en especial a **Firee, Forever MK NH, cami-rin-chan y Coconutvanilla** que dejaron sus hermosos reviews~ _

_**N** os estamos leyendo pronto :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
